<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LoKtober Day 23 - Flight by hedjeroo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168367">LoKtober Day 23 - Flight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedjeroo/pseuds/hedjeroo'>hedjeroo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacy of Kain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Janos nerds out about flight ASMR (10 hours), Kain almost has a heart attack, LoKtober, Post-Defiance AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedjeroo/pseuds/hedjeroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raziel awakens to find he has a new, yet familiar, gift. One person in particular is very eager to show him how to use it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LoKtober Day 23 - Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a one-shot written for an art and writing challenge being hosted primarily on Twitter and Tumblr for October, called LoKtober! The challenge was created by myself and skelesass, and other works created for the challenge, as well as the prompt list, can be found on our respective pages on those sites.</p><p>It's loosely (for now) associated with a post-Defiance AU that skelesass and I are writing together, which deals with a lot of RP multiverse crossover; none of the crossover elements are present in this fic, however, so this can be enjoyed as a standalone with no required context.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raziel couldn't be sure how long it had been since he fell into slumber. Yet, he felt much heavier now as he woke, as though what beams of sunlight filtered through the curtains had all coalesced tangibly as a weight on his back.</p><p>It was just as warm, and a far duller sensation than the cutting, throbbing pain in his shoulder blades that saw him unconscious. Though the weight and warmth was more welcome, it also concerned him, especially considering the last time he had experienced this. He knew what it was: he had developed the gift of wings.</p><p>He stretched his limbs, all six, each in turn, as he pulled himself out of bed. The wings were heavier than before, but stronger, affixed not at the small of his back but starting from the shoulder blades. Curiously, they were not leathery as they had been before: that extra weight came from dark, sturdy feathers. They looked like they would be more suited to flight. Stretching each of them out either side of himself, he observed the wingspan. Yes, they seemed more than capable of carrying him.</p><p>And they were beautiful.</p><p>He tucked them back in against his back as closely as he could as he heard two sets of footsteps from the hallway outside. Kain's voice rose, and reminded him of that pang of fear he'd felt before.</p><p>Perhaps it would be better to see Janos first, he thought.</p><p>He waited for the voice and the footsteps to pass completely, before quietly sneaking out of his room, mindful of the heaviness of his steps, and careful not to trip on the feathers trailing along the ground.</p><p>-----</p><p>The ancient vampire had been all too excited to have a new protege in the ways of flight. It had been so, so long, and yet he remembered the instruction as clearly as when it had been given to him. Once the initial wonder and fawning over the newly-developed wings had been gotten out of the way, Janos was overtaken with the need to detail the process, as they made their way toward the balcony that hung over the gardens.</p><p>Better the gardens than the courtyard, thought Raziel, as falling on grass would be far kinder than falling on stone.</p><p>Janos spoke of flying with the wind for the first flight, as it would be far easier than flying against it while he is still learning. He told him that he would need a running start, and that it was a misunderstanding that flight required constant flapping of the wings.</p><p>"It is not about beating the wind into submission; it is about guiding it into carrying you. You know how to glide already, it is not so different." The comparison to what Raziel already knew was helpful.</p><p>There was so much more, and it felt like Janos was leading them all around the mansion just to give himself enough time to detail it. He was very old, and very experienced, but described it as a precise science, rather than as an instinct. Perhaps he understood that it might not come as instinct to Raziel.</p><p>When they finally reached the balcony, the jubilant old vampire turned to face him, beaming, and set hands on his shoulders.</p><p>"Most importantly: do not be afraid to fall, my child. Everyone falls. I will be there to catch you."</p><p>Raziel wanted to be sure that he would, but the last time he fell, he had grown to wish he hadn't been caught. He pushed down that stray thought, and offered as much of a smile as he could.</p><p>"... Alright."</p><p>-----</p><p>It wasn't long before Vorador and Kain joined them on the balcony, to bear witness to what would, hopefully, be Raziel's first flight. Vorador had that kind of cruel excitement on his face; he was ready to watch things go hilariously wrong.</p><p>Heights didn't usually phase him, but Kain found himself looking over the edge of the balustrade, and wrapping his claws that much more tightly around the rail. The pit of his stomach felt heavy at the thought of Raziel plummeting down helplessly. It was not something he wanted to revisit.</p><p>Janos sensed that unease from the younger vampire, and joined his side as they waited. He had seen so little of Kain before now, suspecting avoidance. After all, Janos had greeted him on their first meeting with a fist rather than a handshake. Knowing what he had put Raziel through hardly endeared him to the ancient… but this was different.</p><p>Kain bristled only slightly as Janos stood beside him. He was hesitant, at first, to voice his concerns, but eventually the questions slipped.</p><p>"... He is still unsteady. What if he falls? What if--"</p><p>Janos settled a steady palm to Kain's shoulder. A loud and interrupting sigh passed his lips, old and tired, but they curved into a warm, patient smile despite it.</p><p>"No, he will be fine. If he falls, I will catch him."</p><p>That look of uncertainty bored into Kain's visage was a far cry from the tyrannous ruler Janos had heard tales of. He gave that shoulder a gentle squeeze and a small pat before removing his hand, to fold it behind his back.</p><p>"Everyone falls, Kain. Have some faith in him."</p><p>Kain did not seem very comforted by that, and yet he found himself having to accept it, as Raziel joined them on the balcony. His eyes scanned between each of the onlookers, and he tried not to let Kain's concern and Vorador's clear anticipation of his failure get to him.</p><p>Janos nodded, and reminded him gently to "make sure you give yourself a running start."</p><p>Raziel backed up a ways… took a deep breath… and charged down the path he'd sighted, leaping up and over the rail, spreading his wings... </p><p>and sinking like a stone.</p><p>"Raziel!!" Kain immediately leaned over the balcony to look down. He searched for where Raziel might have fallen. His eyes shot up to Vorador, who was already snickering. Flicked over toward Janos, who seemed all too calm.</p><p>And then his gaze travelled back up again, a few far-too-long moments later, as a flash of something caught the edge of his gaze, as those black wings arose once more, and Raziel's claws hooked into the bottom rail. It wasn't a frantic scramble, but he didn't seem too eager to drop back down again just yet. More to the point, he'd regained enough elevation to reach the balcony again, and he'd likely be proud of himself for it once the adrenaline had worn off.</p><p>"Well!" bellowed Vorador, almost sounding surprised, "You made it back up without breaking your nose! Unlike someone else I know."</p><p>Janos scoffed a laugh, which Raziel couldn't help but echo. Kain felt as though he might topple over the rail himself with the wave of relief that washed over him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>